


The Cat's Life

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the Cat's life from its beginning to its end (if there's one)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cat

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by real events.
> 
> Sorry for my English, it's not my native language ;w; Don't be too mean, please
> 
> Thanks for reading ^^

  
**CHAPTER 1:** The Cat

Once upon a time, there was a cat. She was the happiest cat in the whole universe because she found a princess. Her Princess. She loved her more than everything, and it seemed mutual. The Princess repeated how much she loved the Cat. The happy kitten ended up by trusting her beloved one. They lived happily until that day. It happened all of a sudden. The cute Princess fell for a prince, an old one. So she abandoned the Cat who became lonely and sad. Her heart was broken.

Her sadness had no limits. She lived in deny first but she soon realized that her Princess left her for an unknown prince And the Princess parents, the Selfish Twins, didn’t care about her sadness. « Do the washing up! » they said everyday. She couldn’t, she felt too weak. She was too tormented. She did it anyway even though all she wanted was to stay in her bed and cry while listening to music.

One day, the Cat wasn’t well so she went to the doctor who gave her some antidepressant. The Selfish Twins asked her many questions, embarrassing ones. It got worse. She started having panic attacks, she was really sick. She still is. She may be a bipolar.


	2. Friends and Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's about family, friends and like the first chapter, the way the Cat feels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sotry is inspired by real events.
> 
> I hope you like it :3

 

  
**CHAPTER 2:** Friends And Family

The Cat has friends online. Not many, but still. Her best on is the Kind Artist who helps her a lot. She calms the Cat down. She’s warm and kittens love warmth. The Cat loves the Kind Artist a lot. She really does. Even much more than her sister. It’s more than a regular friendship, she’s her best friend and she trusts her. She really does trust her.

The Cat is still lonely, her parents, the Shouting Wizards, don’t help her with her anguish. They make it worse by shouting everyday. Even when they simply talk, they yell. They always have to scream. It makes her feel terrible, like a piece of shit.

The Cat is totally unable to smile and cries a lot. For many reasons but the main one is loneliness. She has the feeling of dancing with it when she listens to music. She always listens to music. Music makes her peaceful. Music keeps her alive. God bless music.

The Cat is always in her room, sitting, waiting for the day to end. She’s discouraged by everything. She isn’t motivated by drawing, nor writing or reading. Motivated by nothing. The Cat is too blasé. All she wants is to stay in her bed crying. She can’t even do that. She has the feeling that everything became impossible for her. All she does is updating her blog and listening to music.

The Cat would like to be happy, to know what happiness is. She really hopes that one day she’ll know what it is. But she has to heal first. She hopes that her new psychiatrist will be a good one to cure her.

Between now and then, she sits in the cold room thinking about what she’s going to give to the Kind Artist for Christmas and again, she listens to music.


	3. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter and the Cat and how she feels about it

The Cat doesn’t really like winter, it’s cold. She’s cold enough, so is loneliness, she’s tired to dance with it. But this winter is different, she has a best friend to whom she can give a present for Christmas.

The Cat doesn’t really like winter but she’s excited about Christmas. She already knows what she’ll have from her parents and what she’ll ask her grandma. But she wonders what she could buy with her money. Especially to the Kind Artist. She would like to give her a red foulard but she doesn’t even know if she’ll be able to find one.

The Cat doesn’t really like winter but she’s excited about a special event which takes place only in her town: la Fête des Lumières. She loves to see the animations with lights, it’s beautiful. She recommends everyone to come in Lyon (France) to see it because it’s totally worth it. December 8th is her favorite day in December with Christmas.

The Cat doesn’t really like winter but she’s pretty excited about it. About what it means: Christmas and la Fête des Lumières. She hopes she’ll be full of joy for those days. She hopes she’ll be able to face her phobia of people so that she would be able to see la Fête des Lumières and she would be able to spend Christmas at her grandmother’s place. She would feel proud of herself, it would be great for her. She really wants to be able to face her phobia, but she doesn’t know if she’ll be able to. She always doubts of herself. She’s afraid of everything even of her own shadow.

The Cat doesn’t really like winter but she pretty likes it.


	4. The Kind Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, we'll talk about the Cat's best friend: the Kind Artist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, you're awesome! 
> 
> Well, i don't exactly what the next chapter will be about, maybe the Princess, or la Fête des Lumières, I don't know yet (I don't even know if I'll be able to go there because of people, there are so many people, it scared me a lot)
> 
> Again sorry for my English, I know it sucks, if there are mistakes, let me know, I'll try to correct ^^
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!

As you know, the Cat has a best friend. She’s the Kind Artist.

The Kind Artist helped the Cat a lot when she has been abandoned by the Princess. She calmed her pain thanks to the music she advised to the Cat. But it didn’t go away, even though it helped to feel better. She doesn’t know how to thank her.

The Cat genuinely loves the Kind Artist. She’s more than a sister, more than a best friend. Seeing her name makes the Cat smile. She loves her more than everything. If she’s feeling well, the Cat is feeling well, if the Kind Artist is feeling blue, then the Cat is sad and cries. All she wants is her happiness. She faces her problems for her friend.

The Cat is really happy to be her friend. She makes her feel less lonely. This love hurts her, but the Cat suffers in silence because love hurts. Because what she feels towards the Kind Artist is love. She is not in love with her friend, she just loves her. She really does. The Cat loves the Kind Artist so much that she became a bit jealous. Jealous of the other friends. The Cat knows she’s loved but she’s scared to death. Scared to lose her, so scared that it hurts. It hurts so much in her chest that she almost throws up. She cries because of that fear. Her biggest fear is to lose her.

The Cat is attracted to the Kind Artist’s light like a mosquito. She knows that when she’s too near, her wings and her heart will burn. It’s because she shines bright like the Sun, a magnificent star so beautiful that the Cat admires the Kind Artist like a masterpiece.

The Cat doubts a lot.  
« Why would she love me? I’m ugly, stupid, dependant, annoying and full of flaws. » The Cat doesn’t see her qualities, the Captain thins she’s honest, brave, reassuring, and attentive, she added that the Cat was a big sister. She’s but she still have doubts. She always have doubts about everything.

All the Cat wants is that the Kind Artist notices her, it’d be great. Just noticing is enough for her. She’s so happy to be her friend even if she knows that one day it’ll be over. She cries when she thinks about the end of their friendship. It’s so important to her that only the idea of losing the Kind Artist tears the Cat apart. She loves her too much and it scares her. Her feelings scare her to death and make her dancing with loneliness.


	5. The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess and what she did to the Cat

From 2010 to 2012, the Princess loved the Cat. She made her feel less lonely. She helped the Cat a lot. With her addiction to candies, for example. She really suffered but the Princess was there to support her.. The Cat decided to trust her after what she did for her.

« She’s such a good person. Helping someone like me. I’m such a bad kitten, I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve this kindness. » She thought that for months. The Princess made her self-esteem increase, the Cat was more self-confident. She felt great.

She ended up by thinking: « Maybe I’m not that bad. » She started thinking she might be a good kitten, maybe she deserved all this. After all, everyone told her the one day, someone would love her for herself because this person would think that she’s great. She started thinking that people were right and trusted the Princess more and more everyday.

The Princess’ smile was so warm, the Cat loved it. She thought that her girlfriend was incredibly beautiful when she smiled. But she knew it wouldn’t last because the Princess wanted a family and the Cat didn’t. It made her sad.

One day, the Cat met new friends like the Kind Artist and the Captain. The Princess was jealous and they stopped talking to each other. At first, the Cat didn’t notice she was losing her princess. She was just happy to have friends to talk to. Happy to meet other people. Happy to talk to people who weren’t her beloved one. Happy to have friends and a girlfriend. Happy. She really was happy.

The Princess had some new friends too, male friends. She was straight, but the Cat trusted her even though she was jealous to hear her laughing to a joke one of her friends told. The Cat didn’t notice her girlfriend was flirting with a prince, she only knew when the Princess and her prince gave their phone number to each other. She heard her talking flirty. It literally tore her apart.

She trusted her. How could she cheat on the Cat? She felt betrayed. Dirty. How dared she? She was her girlfriend, wasn’t she?! How could she do that to the Cat? Loneliness gripped her tight and made her heart explode into tiny pieces. It was so painful that the Cat could her the sound of her heart breaking.

The rain fell during days and days. The Cat hated this rain. Her body, her face, her hands, her heart, everything was cold and numb. She hadn’t realize that she lost the Princess yet. She just let the rain fall. She started having panic attacks because she was afraid to lose her beloved one. She was the person the Cat loved the most.

« She can’t leave me. She _loves_ me. She said it so many times. » She tried to convince herself uselessly. Finally, what the Cat feared the most happened. The Princess abandoned her to go with the prince she met online. She made the Cat promise that she’ll be her friend no matter what happens. The Cat promised, but she didn’t expect to suffer like that. She didn’t expect this pain in her chest. She didn’t expect panic attacks. She just expected rain and loneliness. She regretted that promise, she still does.

If the Cat could go back in time, she would say to her younger self: « Don’t trust her. She’s a liar who’ll make you feel guilty for what she’ll do to you » Because the Cat felt guilty for what the Princess did to her. She felt guilty to have been dumped and betrayed. She also felt pathetic, she still does.

The Cat should never have trusted the wicked Princess but her cute face and her kindness made her a good liar. The Cat thought « I’ll never be able to trust anyone again. » But then the Kind Artist came deeper in her life, and she trusted someone again. Her biggest fear is now to lose her beloved friend.

Nothing has really changed, finally.


	6. The Shouting Wizards

Like every kitten, the Cat has parents. Hers are called the Shouting Wizards because they don’t talk, they scream. The Cat can’t stand yells, they make her cry and feel terrible. But the Shouting Wizard don’t care, they still shout instead of talking. Those sounds make the Cat feel like a piece of shit. She hates that feeling. But they don’t care. Especially the Mean Wizard.

The Mean Wizard shouts all day long. He always seems to have to talk very loud. He doesn’t care about the Cat’s feeling. He thinks that she’s not sick because she doesn’t sleep at night. She can’t. She just can’t. The Mean Wizard wants the Cat to go to bed earlier but why going to bed whereas she can’t sleep… She’d rather stay up late, so she can talk to her friends.

The Witch just talks loud. She seems to care about the Cat because she always asks her daughter how she feels. The Cat always replies that she’s okay but we all know it’s a lie. The Cat always lies about the way she really feels except to her friends, they know everything, especially the Kind Artist. She always says that she’s okay but she’s not. She has anguish which hurts her in her chest when she breathes. She can’t breathe properly because of it. She even had to meet a lung specialist. The Witch seemed concerned on that day. But all she does is asking if the Cat is feeling well.

  
« Why are you asking me so many times? » the Cat asked.  
« I worry about you. It’s normal to ask my daughter if she’s alright, isn’t it? »  
« Hypocrite. » the Cat thought. « You NEVER asked me if I were alright. I’m not used to you asking two or three times a day. » She hates when the Witch asks. She just wants to slap her mother for being so hypocrite.

She doesn’t like the Shouting Wizards, she doesn’t hate them either. She just hates their behavior.


	7. December 9th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La Fête des Lumières and the Cat's anguish for xmas

The Cat lives in Lyon where a special event takes place: la Fête des Lumières. Once a year, usually from December 6th to December 9th, the town organizes animations with lights. Many tourists from the world come to see it. The Cat loves this event even though there are many people. She’s afraid of people.

The Cat went to see the animations, she loved it. She really had a great time, but she was scared to death because of all the people. She was trembling. She went over there with the Witch who was kind. The Cat took photos and enjoyed the lights. She was amazed by all this beauty. She recommends everyone to come and see la Fête des Lumières because it’s wonderful.

The Cat also had an appointment on this day. She had to meet the nurse. She helps her a lot because she’s kind and the Cat like her a little bit. They talked about her anguish. The Cat feels anguished because on December 24th, there will be thirteen people at her grandma’s place. Her flat is really small, it only has one bedroom. She’s not superstitious at all so she doesn’t care about being thirteen on table, but she’s scared to death because it’s a lot of people for such a small living room.

The Cat doesn’t want to go because she’s scared but no one cares.  
« You’LL COME, RIGHT? » the Witch said.  
« I don’t know. » the Cat replied.  
« You’LL come, RIGHT? Don’t do that to your grandmother. »  
« I don’t know, there’ll be a lot of people. »  
« OH! COME. ON! Thirteen people aren’t so many! We’ll just be thirteen. » the Old Lady said.  
« I KNOW! But it’s a lot to me. »  
« You’ll go to la Fête des Lumières and there are much more people! » The Old Lady was pissed. The Cat didn’t reply, she didn’t want to have this conversation again, explaining why she’s less scared in the street than in a flat.

If the Cat is less scared in the street than with twelve other people in the same room, it’s because of space. There’s much more space in the street, she feels less like a prisoner. She’s done with people who don’t understand and don’t trust her when she explains this problem. She’s done with being treated like a liar and a spoiled brat, she’s sick. Just sick. But it’s hard to understand for the Old Lady and the Shouting Wizards. The Cat thinks they’re stupid because it’s not hard to understand that she’s ill and that she acts like this in order to make a good impression.


	8. Christmas

Christmas this year was horrible for the Cat even if her friends were there for her.

The Cat felt sick with a terrible stomachache. She didn’t want to go to her grandma’s place but she forced herself.

Her uncle asked her if she had a job, she answered she couldn’t work because of her social phobia and her mental illness. He started teasing her but his wife told him to stop and he did.

Christmas Eve was the worst day of the year for the Cat. She had to go in the bedroom and sleep. She also cried a lot, but the Kind Artist, the Princess and the Reader, her new friend, were there to support her with their messages on the phone. She’s happy to have them even if she thinks she doesn’t deserve them.

There was too much noise, she almost cried in front of everyone, luckily her face got wet when she was alone. It wasn’t okay and no one except her sister and her boyfriend asked the Cat how she felt. As usual, no one cared. No one never cares about her.

She’s happy for the presents she got. She got a book and money, and she knows how to spend it. A gift for the Kind Artist and one for the Captain, and of course, Christmas cards for her friends.

Even if the evening was hard for the Cat, she tries to be positive because she feels like she has to save appearances in order to make people believe she’s okay whereas she’s not. And she feels happy for the presents, she’s not disappointed and that’s all she wants to think about when someone talks about Christmas.


	9. The Reader

The Cat has a new friend: the Reader. He’s really kind with her. Too kind to be honest. That’s why the Cat doesn’t trust him at all. He often sends her hugs and kisses, but she still distrusts him. The main reason is because he’s a man. She can’t trust men because they lie to her. And the Cat hates liars. She thinks that the Reader could lie to her, because he’s too kind and acts like a shojo manga character. And of course, because he’s a man.

The Cat’s friends told her he tries to charm her. She doesn’t believe them.  
« Why would someone try to charm me? I’m uninteresting and ugly. If he does, he lies. » She told him that the Princess thought that and he said it wasn’t true. For once, the Cat trusted him. Because she knows that nobody could do that because she’s ugly even though few people sent her messages on her blog saying she was cute. The Reader said « woah! » the first time he saw her then told she was cute. Not beautiful, just cute. Not cute as hell, just cute. The Cat doesn’t believe him because she feels like the ugliest thing in the whole universe.

They’ve been talking all day long for more than a month, and the Cat feels interested by her new friend.. He knows about it. It was a mistake from her. She should have checked whom she was texting. And when the Reader found out, he made her understand that it was one-sided. He did it kindly. For once, the Cat appreciated his kindness.

They’re good friends, they text each other approximately 300 times a day. The Cat has the feeling that they knew each other forever. But she thinks that this feeling is one-sided too. She also thinks that their friendship is also one-sided.she doesn’t know why, but this feeling makes her sad.


	10. Liar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to remind you that English is NOT my mother tongue, so if you find mistakes, please, don't mock me
> 
> And finally there's a new chapter! I'm sorry it took so long ;-;
> 
> I also would like to apologize if you find spelling mistakes. My computer is French (so am I), and I don't know how to switch to English in my writing program, so sorry ;-;

Recently, the Cat realized that the Kind Artist was lying to her. She ignores her then tells her she's busy and « overwhelmed ». But the truth is that she talks to other people and puts their conversations online. Busy, yeah. 

It makes the Cat really sad because the Kind Artist is the person she loves and trusts the most. She feels lonelier and lonelier everyday. Why would the Kind Artist be her friend, after all ? She's a bad person, a piece of trash, is she even a human being ?

« Why is everyone leaving me ? » she wonders. « Why do people I trust always betray me ? » She has severe trust issues, and the Kind Artist knows it, but she lies to the Cat anyway. 

The Cat cried a lot, and her sister saw her. She asked if she's gonna be okay, she was worried for her sister. When she woke up, she asked if she was feeling better. The Cat felt touched by her sister's attention. She said that she did feel better, but she lied. She didn't want her sister to know the truth. That she's a crybaby. That her best friend lies to her. That she's sad. That she's suicidal. That she has urges to cut herself. That she feels guilty to live. That everything hurts. Her chest, her tummy, her whole body and even her soul.

The Cat hates liars.  
« Does that mean I'll hate her ? » she wonders, in pain. « But I can't, I love her so much, I care so much about her, she means so much to me. But she lies. And I hate liars. That's one of the reasons why I hate myself, because I lie to my family about how I really feel. »

She knew this day was gonna come. She knew the Kind Artist would leave someday. It always happens the same way. First, they ignore her. Then they lie, saying they're busy. Then they simply stop talking to her. Sometimes, they even block her without saying a word. She knew this day was gonna come, she prepared herself for this, but it hurts. It hurts so much. Especially in her chest. The pain is really intense. She's about to cry again.

One of the Cat's biggest fears is to lose the Kind Artist, and she has the feeling that she lives a nightmare because she's losing her. She can feel it. If not, why would she lie ? Why would she say she's busy and overwhelmed by everything to the Cat then talk to other friends of hers and show their conversations on social media ? Is she trying to hurt her ? What is she trying to do ?

The Cat thinks the Kind Artist is cruel. She meant so much to her. She can't picture her life without her, but she has to, now. And it hurts, oh boy, it hurts so much. She tries to hold her tears, but it's hard.

This is why she has trust issues. Because people she loves and trusts keep lying to her. 

The Cat thought he Kind Artist really cared about her, she even used to tell her she loved her. But it seems like it was a lie too. When did she start to lie to her ? Why did she, in the first place ? Couldn't she tell her she didn't wanna talk to her anymore ? The Cat would have understood. After all, she's uninteresting, and always whining. She always complains about her anxiety, her feeling depressed, she doesn't often give good news. Maybe the Kind Artist is done with her. Maybe the Kind Artist doesn't want negativity in her life. And the Cat understands it. Who would like to have negativity and a clingy cat in their life ?

The Cat is lonelier and lonelier everyday. She know she has people to talk to. She know she's not alone. But she can't help being lonely. And she feels guilty about it.

Sometimes, she just wants to die. And today is one of those days. She just wants to sleep and never wake up.

The Cat feels sorry for being depressed and for dying of anxiety. She thinks the Kind Artist won't be her friend anymore because of her lies. It makes her sad, but she doesn't need liars in her life. She hopes her best friend will come back to her but she doesn't believe it. And it makes her sad.


End file.
